


Pancakes and other good things

by RainRomanoff



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRomanoff/pseuds/RainRomanoff
Summary: "With the intoxicating sensation of Jake's fingers in his hair, Ezekiel can't seem to function properly. He feels both absurdly heavy and feather-light at the same time."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! If you've been following the Jazekiel Drabble Challenge, you probably noticed the lack of new fics. I am very sorry for disappearing like that. My life kind of got turned upside down early October and I didn't have a moment to breathe, much less write. However, my life is sort of back to normal for a bit. Though, I won't be able to update regularly, like I was before. I am very sorry for my absence. This story is a little short, but I hope you enjoy it.

"Hey, 'Zekiel." Ezekiel opens his eyes blearily, drunk off the sensation of Jake running his fingers through his hair. Looking up at Jake from where his head rests in his lap, he can see Jake smiling at him. The hand currently not in his hair is draped across the back of the worn felt couch that matches the color of Jake's eyes.

"Hm?" Ezekiel hums in question, too sleepy to reply properly. The blue light coming from the television seems to dance like fire in Ezekiel's deep brown eyes as he looks up at him. Jake feels a swell of affection in his chest. Who knew that running a hand through his hair would make Ezekiel putty in his hands?

"Do you want to go to sleep? I can take the couch and you can take the bed, if you want." Even though they had been dating for almost a year, they had yet to share a bed together. They had wanted to take things slow, this being both of their first serious relationship.

"I wanna stay here." Ezekiel's words run together. With the intoxicating sensation of Jake's fingers in his hair, Ezekiel can't seem to function properly. He feels both absurdly heavy and feather-light at the same time. Jake chuckles.

"You should take my bed. It's much more comfortable than my lap." Jake removes the arm currently on the back of the couch and drapes it over Ezekiel's stomach, drawing small circles with his thumb on his side.

"I disagree wholeheartedly." Ezekiel mumbles, letting his eyes flutter close and relishing the feeling of Jake's hands against his side and against his scalp. Jake laughs at his comment. It's a beautiful sound, Ezekiel thinks. How in the world did I get so lucky?

"Well, thank you. And as much as I want to stay like this forever, we have work tomorrow." Jake sighs. Ezekiel sits up and pulls away from Jake's hands, despite how much he doesn't want to.

"Or we could share the bed if you want." Jake blinks once. Twice. Ezekiel panics and rushes to cover his mistake. "Or I can use the back door to get home, I don't want you to have to sleep on a lumpy couch. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I-"

"Ezekiel."

"I know we agreed to take things slow, so I shouldn't have brought it up. I just-" Jake crashes his lips against Ezekiel's to quiet him, earning an undignified squeak from him. After a few seconds, Jake pulls away and begins speaking before Ezekiel can get a single word in.

"Ezekiel, I haven't said no. You just... caught me by surprise, is all." Jake continues speaking, not giving Ezekiel a chance to interrupt. "And I'd love to share the bed, if you still want to."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Ezekiel grins. "Can I borrow one of your shirts to sleep in?"

"Sure. Come on."

* * *

  
When Ezekiel wakes the next morning, he expects Jake's fingers to still be tangled in his hair. However, as he blearily opens his eyes, he's only greeted with an empty bed and... the smell of pancakes? The alarm clock on the night stand next to the bed reads 5:47am. Of course Jake would be awake so early. Ezekiel drags himself out of the comfort of the bed, Jake's bed, despite the ungodly hour. As he quietly pads into the kitchen, he's rewarded with the sight of Jake in the red with white polka dot apron Cassandra had gotten him, flipping pancakes and whistling along with the radio. He's even dancing a little, if you consider his awkward shuffling to the beat dancing.

"As much as I'm enjoying the view, why are you awake so early?" Ezekiel mumbles, leaning on the door way to the kitchen. Jake spins around on surprise, nearly sending the pan in his hand flying across the room.

"You scared me. I wasn't expecting you up yet; it's still kind of early." Ezekiel raises an eyebrow at that. Jake flushes as he takes in the sight of Ezekiel leaning on his kitchen doorway, hair still ruffled from sleep and his "I Louvre Art History" shirt on.

"If it's still "kind of early"-" Ezekiel does air quotes around the words as he rolls his eyes and smiles teasingly "-then why are you up?"

"I, uh-" Jake rubs the back of his neck nervously, suddenly uncomfortable under Ezekiel's steady gaze. "I wanted to make you breakfast."

"You wanted to make me breakfast?" Ezekiel repeats slowly, not quite sure he heard right. Jake nods, a fierce blush burning his cheeks and ears. Maybe it's too much too soon, Jake can't help the feeling of dread washing over him.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Ezekiel smiles at him brightly, pushing off the doorway to step into the kitchen. This is definitely worth waking up to an empty bed. "So how can I help?"

"Uh, you can some coffee if you want? I haven't gotten around to it yet." Ezekiel nods and sets to work, already knowing where everything is after watching Jake prepare it so many times when he came over. With a smile and new bounce in his step, Jake returns to making pancakes for two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
